1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flexible gloves which are utilized to facilitate gripping of athletic equipment, and more particularly to a golf glove which is adapted to improve the snug fit of the glove on the hand of the wearer during the gripping of a golf club or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf gloves utilizing various types of pile fasteners e.g. VELCRO, adapted to extend across the back portion of the hand are well known. The golf gloves, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,333, issued to I. I. Fujita, illustrate various modifications of this type of glove. Other examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,917, A. J. Antonious and U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,379, F. L. Glick. And although stretch VELCRO material is known, what is common to these gloves and other state of the art gloves presently known to the applicant, is that while they include pile type or VELCRO fastener elements in various configurations, these elements are substantially rigid, i.e. being fabricated on rigid inelastic base fabric. As such, one of the fastener elements requires an additional element such as an intermediate elastic member between the glove and fastener or an elastic tape assembly must be sewn in a gathered fashion in the back portion adjacent the rigid fastener element in order to permit the wearer to adjustably engage an opposing complementary fastener element in order to hopefully obtain the degree of snugness desired. This requirement furthermore inherently complicates manufacture of the glove. It is to be noted also that while these arrangements work relatively well for a short time, the degree of comfort and snugness has limitations due to the additionally required supplemental elements such as the elastic members and tapes. These supplemental elements, moreover, are particularly subject to fatigue, resulting in the loss of the desired snugness of fit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved golf glove which permits a wider range of adjustment without being subject to fatigue.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved golf glove which is not only simpler in construction, but inherently provides a longer useful life as well as providing a product which is more pleasing to the eye.